Talk:Egypt RP/RP Page/@comment-5260304-20131125172730
Amber's other POV (the one that won't be deleted because my account decided to log itself off): Portugal: Hotel Florida, if you're interested After a long shower, I stood at the foot of the bed, staring at the metal container in my hand. The idea that everything I wanted, needed, to know was in it made the idea of sleep impossible. Still... it was easy... too easy... Nothing was ever this easy. I set the tube down on the desk, pacing and thinking. Should I..? A small creak interrupted my thoughts. Ever sense alert, I eyed the window then the door. Although the hotel's face had no balconies or fire escapes, I didn't rule out the unlikely possibility of someone climbing several stories. The slam of a door put my mind at ease, though I was still on edge. Probably just someone going back to their room... it's not like anyone was really looking for us... Except for the fact that I had just broken into a Madrigal base, stolen Top Secret material, and escaped in a Madrigal plane. Oh, and the fact that even before that, people were trying to kill me. Fantastic. The hair on the back of my neck stood up. Without really thinking, I suddenly turned to the desk, opened a drawer, and feigned dropping the tube in before slamming it shut. The tube now safely tucked in my pocket, I noted the second creak and turned to see the source; a man emerging from the only shadows in the entire room, which was annoyingly cliche, while three agents appeared from various other locations. After quickly scanning the agents (silenced semi-automatic 9mm pistols, body armour, etc.. fairly standard), I turned my attention to the man. Clean suit, nicely combed hair, slightly pale complexion, and judging from his less than lithe physique, not a field agent. This should be interesting... "Well done. It took a bit longer than I expected, but oh well..." "You are?" "Ah, you don't remember me, good. This shouldn't take long then, where is your friend?" My mind raced. "What friend?" "Don't play coy, you know exactly who I'm talking about; the one you helped steal top secret information from the Easter Island base, of course." So a Madrigal... that didn't help narrow it down. "What information?" "A nuclear safe canister, as you well know. Now where is she?" A canister? Two were taken... "Hmm... I'm not really sure. She could be in any room... of any hotel... in any city... in any country... Long gone from here," I bluffed. "You waited too long." "Our information-" "Might have been falsified." I smiled as he paused, taking out a mobile device. Taking advantage of the momentary lapse of concentration, I lunged for the nearest agent, disarming and elbowing him in the face. Without missing a beat, I knocked the other two out before finishing off the final agent. Not really in the mood to deal with whoever the man was, I knocked him unconscious as well. Taking only one of the guns, I kicked the other two away from their owners, then searched them. Nothing. Grabbing the man's mobile device, I looked it over, memorizing what seemed important, then threw it to the ground and crunched it beneath my foot. Walking back over to the desk, I grabbed my bag and stuffed my borrowed weapon into the front pocket. A knock at the door halted my movements. Slowly creeping to the door, I checked through the peephole: Sapphire. Quickly, I opened the door just enough. "We have to leave. Now." I didn't let her get a word in edgewise. "Grab your bag and meet me in the stairwell in under ten, do NOT stop for anything." I slung my bag over my shoulder and closed the door behind me quietly as Sapph hurried off. Waiting, I walked to, then leaned on the wall of the stairwell, checking my phone for Red's response. On the spur of the moment, I decided to send him an encoded message in case my phone was being monitored. 'Change of plans 'is no change of plans 'Go to Almada 'go there, stick to the original plan 'Everything's fine 'been compromised Pressing send, I turned the thing completely off and stuffed it back in my bag. I took a deep breath. This should be interesting...